Ancestry
by Megalandrys
Summary: Rated T because M seems a bit much. If you aren't 13 I don't advise reading. OC Centric, that's all. Just similar ideas. Athor is a Hero, a Hero who is the descendant of two great Heroes and the reincarnation of three Supreme Beings. He must save his world from what he thinks is evil, but is there more to this story? (Shitty desc. Better than it seems, probably)


**Authors Note: Protag's name is Athor, by the way. It's not said until about halfway through the actual prologue.**

**An… interesting take on the Diablo series.**

**This "chapter" is quite short, so I hope it is enjoyed for what it is. Most of it is information you might find useless for a while.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ancestry<span>**

**Prologue**

A rich, knowledgeable, young man rides on his horse, heading from the capital city of the Northern Deserts, Solahamel, travelling to the village-city of Kovalug. This young man was a deal more weak than one would expect, despite being as rich and knowledgeable as he was; one would for he to know how to take care of himself fighting-wise, and would be able to afford to teach himself, or learn from others, how to defend himself; how to fight. However, he had no interest in this; he was only interesting in spreading his wealth to others, gaining more wealth for this purpose, and gaining more knowledge for the purpose of gaining more wealth. How did he gain more money, exactly? He simply read tomes, then wrote his own based on the most interesting accounts he had read, what he thought they meant, and how they could be applied to regular life, as they were usually tales of war. Other times, he wrote make-believe stories to sell, which were just as popular, if not more. But anyway, he also didn't have bodyguards, for he found the very idea of having them pretentious.

Back on track, this young man was on his way to Kovalug from Solahamel, when suddenly, he heard a sound. A lot of people jump at random sounds when travelling, especially when he was travelling at night, but this was not just an ordinary sound that you hear in the desert-jungle border. This was a laugh; a low guttural laugh at that. It sounded demonic, truth be told.

And demonic it was, proven when the Great Demon Salezhor himself stepped out of the trees of the jungle-desert border and looked at Athor with such contempt that he was rooted in place due to fear.

Cutting in here, no matter how one may hate this interruption, the Great Demon's names (and the 14 Archangels at that) all have names coming from the ancient tongue. However, while Archangels names seem beautiful to humans, the Great Demon's names were formed of letters and pronunciation as to make them sound hideous to a human. For example, Salezhor may not look too evil and hideous, albiet a bit strange, but this is only so when pronounced "Sal-ehz-hore". When pronounced properly (to the best of knowledge), "Sall-ay-z-khor," it sounds considerably more dreadful.

-Salezhor looked like a very large impish creature on four claw-legs, and he had six eyes, two mouths, and four hands. He had a dark, glowing orange-red skin tone, with a leathery texture. Atop his head sat numerous black spikes that formed a crown of sorts. He wore no clothes, but the base of legs came up, presumably, to cover his body halfway-up-the-chest down.

Back to the matter at hand, Salezhor spoke in a low, raspy, evil voice: "Well, well, well. Who dareth to tread to my home?"

Athor knew a lot, but he did not know, or simply did not remember, that he was trespassing on the Great Demon Salezhor's domain.

"Nothing to say? A pity. It's always more fun when they scream..."

As Salezhor moved towards Athor, Athor's world became darkness.

* * *

><p>When Athor came to, his horse was gone, along with the saddlebags he had on it, he could not feel his legs, the rest of his body was in terrible, burning pain, and his mind felt probed.<p>

It was a miracle he was still alive. All he knew to do was pray he could last long enough to crawl to Kovalug; he wasn't too far, and he knew a healer lived in the town. After that, Heaven knew what he would do.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Terminology:<span>**

**Characters: **

**Demons:**

Saluct – Full name: Saluctiaf Asmodios Baelis Mephistopheles Nephilius

_The Divisions of Saluct: _

In Order of Appearance:

Salezhor – The Great Demon of Knowledge

Xeruupria – The Great Demon of Gluttony

Zhuurha – The Great Demon of Lust

Eeutitij – The Great Demon of War and Hatred

Hujnoig – The Great Demon of Darkness, Death, and Hell

Yibnijaf – The Great Demon of Night and Prince of Hell

Jokliag – The Great Demon of Shadow and Prince of Hell

Quqbiv – The Great Demon of Insanity

The 1000 Strongest Demons of Hell (Besides the Great Demons); Legion altogether.

Sylpha – The Spirit of Wind/Air/the Sky

Undan – The Spirit of Water/the Sea

Salamber – The Spirit of Fire/Heat/Hell Itself

Noma – The Spirit of Earth/the World

**Archangels:**

Good Archangels:

**God's Council**

Raphael – The Healing Angel

Gabriel – The Strength of Men

Uriel – The Flame of Heaven

Selaphiel – The Angel of Prayer

Raguel – The Angel of Fairness

Zadkiel – The Angel of Mercy

Jophiel – The Divine Beauty

'Evil' Archangels:

**Novus Tenshi Regum**

Malfiel – Rex Angelus

Malqeel – Rex Agone

Malpiol – Rex Lux

Malunam – Rex Nox

Malacem – Rex Pax

Malorts – Rex Praereptor

Neutral Archangels:

Malkiel – Rex Mortem (_A Former member of the Novus Tenshi Regum; is now just dedicated to performing his duties and not having politcal, verbal, or physical fights with the other archangels._

**Known** **Factional Influences:**

Non-Humans:

The Forces of Heaven: _The World of the Angels, high above the Sky._

The Forces of Hell: _The Land of the Demons, deep below the Earth._

The Creatures of the Elemental Plane: _A separate dimension parallel to the World, where the Elementals live._

Humans:

Heroes: _The knights-in-shining-armor who generally are on the side of the archangels, working to defeat the Demons of Hell._

Daemon Amicus: _Meaning, in the Old Tongue, Demonfriend; those who associate with the Demons of Hell._

Nephilum: _The shortened version of "Natus de daemonus et angelis," which means "Born of Angels and Demons" in the Old Tongue. These half-breds where usually Heroes, but were not as revered as regular Human Heroes. They were, however, more revered than the Great Dragon._

The Great Dragon: _The First Great Dragon was Taevarth the Great, later earning the title Taevarth the Heavenly, and Taevarth the Eternal. The First Great Dragon Taevarth went to the top of the mountain Magnusmonse and created the Blade of Eternity. He imbued this Sword with his life-force, so that as long as the Sword lives, so may Taevarth. He also made sure that a part of him would live on in other beings generation after generation. Later, the next incarnation, Aeturnus, collected parts of each semi-immortal being in existence and took them into his body. He then did the same that Taevarth had done, and imbued the Sword of Eternity with his life-force. This all made the Sword very powerful, and forever lasting. Because of this, however, only beings powerful enough to wield the Sword of Eternity, and who are the next incarnation of Taevarth. Now, generation, a human will be born who may wield the Sword of Eternity; who will shake the foundations of all Worlds, for better or for worse. The World may only hope that an evil Great Dragon will never be born who can find the Seven Artifacts, and the Dragon's Armour._

**Places:**

Agmenai**: **_The place where many great heroes trained to become great, before setting out to save the day. Run by the Agmen __Maior Concilio Domini, which most likely translates to "Training Council of Elder Lords" in the Old Tongue, but the rulers of Agmenai Arx have changed many things of olden times._

The Jungle of Kramongili: _The dense jungle-lands of Kramongili, where large spiders and serpents, tribals, and demon wryms tread. _

The Village of Kovalug: **_No information available._**

The Southern Deserts of Domach: _The deserts towards the Southern Land, is what giant insect-like creatures, small demons, and desert people (thiefs and merchants alike) call home._

The Plains of Arvrio: _Not much is to be sad of Arvrio. The Plains hide a Great Demon near its border with Domach, but other than that, the Plains aren't that interesting. There are some treasures, some caves, and so on, but they aren't really that interesting._

The Northern Desert of Solahamel: _A mostly barren, wasteland desert. There's a town right at the Eastern Enterance. There is a ruined city in the center, to the North some. There's also a giant 'oasis' covering most of the west, but it's very dangerous. It houses large spiders, insects, lesser demons, and such. The actual desert is a bit more tame. There is another city, slightly less ruined than the first, far towards the West. It used to be very accessible and popular, now there is a singular path, that being the easiest way in, and it's polluted with demons and serpents. The city itself, even though no one can get that close to it, is said to have a Great Demon there as well._

The Desert City of Dalir: **_The townspeople are quite cold. No other information to be said._**

The Ruined City of Jokusvik: _The Spirit of an Ancient lingers here._

The Ruined City of Barolsa:_The Great Demon taints what was once a great place._

The Jungle of Kjarvey: _Not many dare go near this jungle, let alone tread through the enormous distance it covers._

War-Torn Tjeyako: _The name of this small village is the same as the land the village is in. It is covered with the fighting between the Humans that own it and the Demons who invade it. The land forms a base around an upside-down cone pinnacle, known as the Pinnacle of Hate. None dare travel up the demon-infested steps to the center and top of this wretched place._

_It is cold here, but not near as cold as the freezing wastes even more to the North, Tokskai._

The Pinnacle of Hate: _No one goes here; no information is to be said of what lies within._

Hell: _None may ever know, bar the Demons of course, what Hell looks like, and what exactly inhabits this dark place._

**One last thing:**

Classes: _People are trained to fight within different classes. These are Rangers (those who fight with a bow and arrow, and a single dagger), Thiefs (those who fight with two aggers, and sometimes a throwing knife), Warriors (those who fight with a Sword and a Shield), Barbarians (those who fight with two Swords, or an Axe), Wizards (those who fight with a staff and magical spells), and Necromancers (those who fight with a wand, magical spells, and summoned creatures). Those trained at Agmenai tend to be a jack-of-all-trades, but if they are good aligned, they generally shun Necromancers and mainly focus on the Ranger class some, with most emphasis on the Warrior and Wizard classes. Those who are evil aligned typically are Thiefs, Barbarians, Necromancers, or more than one of these three. However, some good aligned are Thiefs, Barbarians, or even Necromancers, and, more commonly, some evil aligned focus on the Ranger, Warrior, or Wizard classes._


End file.
